Almas gemelas
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Si tu felicidad dependiera de tu alma gemela.¿Que harías? Si un desconocido tuviera algo que te pertenece y que sólo haría que tu futuro fuera más próspero. ¿Confiarias en él o ella? Ese era el destino que tenían que enfrentar las almas gemelas cuando se encontraban. ¿Felicidad o tristeza? Eran las difíciles decisiones de dos seres que arrastraban un duro pasado.
1. Prólogo

Existe una leyenda ya olvidada con el tiempo pero aún presente en algunas pocas personas que siguen viviendo en el día a día. Se dice, que lo primero que uno tiene que ver cuando un recién nacido abre por primera vez sus ojos al sentir la protección de sus padres, es el color de sus ojos.

¿Porqué en el color de sus ojos?

Por que si un pequeño nace con los ojos del mismo color, significa que su pasado pudo terminar con alegría al encontrarse con su alma gemela, pudo encontrar el amor con el mismo y pudo terminar su ciclo de vida bien. Pero si el pequeño nace con ojos de diferente color, significa que una gran tragedia lo ha seguido desde hace mucho, el amor fue imposible al lado de su alma gemela y su final, fue horrible.

Había muchas formas de interpretarlo pero este era el duro destino por el cual tenían que cursar. Se dice que estas personas hasta el momento que encuentren a su alma gemela y encuentren el amor verdadero en ellas, aquella maldición acabaría y sus ojos cambiarían al color que le pertenece. Pero había otras a quienes aquel amor llegaba demasiado tarde y tenían que volver a empezar. Así hasta que terminarán con aquel ciclo.

Se decía que la búsqueda de aquel amor empezaba desde niños, inconscientemente, buscaban a su alrededor. Cuando son adultos, algunos lo olvidan porque saben que nunca podrá llegar y otros más siguen buscando aquella leve esperanza.

Así era como empezaba esta historia.

Fujiki Yusaku. Ella era una hermosa chica de cabellos azules y rosas. De belleza exquisita, de una sonrisa radiante y una personalidad extravagante, sin embargo, el color de sus ojos demostraba el duro pasado que ella cargaba desde entonces. Odiaba el color de sus ojos, sus ojos eran diferentes, uno de ellos tenía el color esmeralda, aquel único color que compartía con su familia. Pero ese otro ojo, era de color celeste, el color de aquel desconocido que se hacía llamar alma gemela y que le había robado su tranquilo presente.

Lo odiaba hasta llegar al punto de nunca querer encontrarlo, hasta que para su desgracia lo encontró. Kogami Ryoken. Aquel alto chico de exótico cabello blanco y púrpura, de hermosa fisionomía, exquisito color bronceado que tenía por piel, de una perfecta sonrisa y de una personalidad amable pero un tanto orgulloso. Sus ojos eran del mismo color que los de ella, sabía que ese color celeste era el que le pertenecía a él y ella sólo quería ese color esmeralda para evitar más cosas duras en su destino.

Aunque ambos tenían algo en común a parte del color de sus ojos: los dos eran creyentes que su felicidad no iba a depender de alguien y sólo iba a ser por parte de sus esfuerzos. ¿Podrían cambiar de opinión?

Aquel encuentro traería muchos retos que el mismo destino les pondría. Alegrías y tristeza; llanto y risas, desesperación y protección. A pesar de todo, siempre buscarían a esa alma gemela para ser feliz.

¿Cómo terminaría esta historia?


	2. I

**Ladies and Gentlemen!**

 **¿Creyeron que se habían librado de mi? Pues déjenme decirles que no. Mi era con Vrains seguir a creciendo mientras tenga material para escribir. Esto se me ocurrió cuando vi la imagen que utilice de portada. Obviamente voy a seguir con el mismo formato de Yusaku fem y Ryoken hombre. Porque saben que me gusta así y son muy lindos.**

 **It's time to read!**

 **It's showtime!**

* * *

 **Aclaración: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**

* * *

Odiaba sus ojos. Si alguien le preguntara a esa chica hermosa de cabellos azules y mechones rosas la cual presumía de buen cuerpo y una sonrisa radiante, es lo que ella diría ya que nunca estuvo contenta con el color de ojos. Aún podía recordar el día que le dijeron que su felicidad dependería de su alma gemela. Aquella maldita alma gemela que le había robado el color de sus ojos y que le había robado la oportunidad de ser feliz. Aunque podía decir que era una maldición tal y como la leyenda narraba.

Sus padres habían llegado a la escuela después de una llamada del director. La pequeña niña de seis años había estado discutiendo con uno de sus compañeros hasta llegar a los golpes. Aunque todo se resolvió al descubrir que el otro niño había tenido la culpa al iniciar la pelea. Cuando llegaron a casa sus padres le preguntaron el porque de su pelea mientras le curaban aquellas heridas y ella con lágrimas contó lo que había pasado.

Sus padres se miraron preocupados. ¿Cómo explicarle a su pequeña niña que todo lo que dijo aquel mocoso tenía razón? No tuvieron de otra más que mentirle un poco, lo que menos querían era ilusionarla o decepcionarla más.

 _ **-Tus ojos son diferentes porque significa que en el mundo encontrarás a tu alma gemela, Yusaku**_ -Narraba su madre de cabellos azules y ojos verdes. Le acariciaba su largo cabello con cariño. _ **\- Y el día que lo encuentres, sin duda, la felicidad llegará a ti**_

 _ **-Pero mis ojos son horribles**_ -Narró la pequeña con lágrimas y un adorable puchero. _ **\- Todos se burlan de mi y dicen que soy una cosa horrible**_

 _ **-Quien se atreva a burlarse de ti se las verá conmigo**_ -Hablo su padre de cabellos morados con mechones rosas y ojos morados. _ **\- Nadie se burla de mi hija sin antes ser golpeado**_

 _ **-¿En serio papá?**_ -Preguntó con timidez.

 _ **-Te lo prometo**_ -Su padre sonrió. _ **\- Los golpeare y les haré pagar por decirle eso a mi niña, incluso si son niños**_

 _ **-¡Yuri!**_ -Le dio un golpe en el hombro de su esposo para llamarle la atención.

 _ **-Yo solo digo la verdad Serena**_

Y ante la pequeña discusión de sus padres, la pequeña Yusaku soltaba risas. Sabía que esa era la manera de que dejará de llorar y que no debía preocuparse de más.

Tal vez aquellas palabras de seguridad y protección, fueron las que la mantuvieron tranquila. Ese día se permitió sonreír y salir a comprar un helado en compañía de sus padres, la seguridad que le brindaban los mismos era única y especial. Hasta el momento en el que tuvo que crecer y aquellos sueños presentes como constantes pesadillas aparecían más, no tuvo de otra más que investigar el porque le sucedía a ella. Se dio cuenta de aquella pequeña mentira que le habían dicho pero sin duda, lo que venía más adelante era mucho peor.

Que sus ojos fueran de diferente color, significaba que una antigua maldición habitaba en ella. Que a pesar de sus vidas pasadas, nunca pudo ser feliz con su alma gemela, siempre se encontraba una tragedia de por medio. Para que está misma se fuera y rompiera aquel ciclo, era necesario encontrarlo al igual que su verdadera felicidad. ¿En serio tenía que depender de alguien? Eran puras tonterías, su felicidad no iba a depender de un completo desconocido que le había quitado lo único que le pertenece.

Ahora que tenía veinte años, seguía sin creer esas cursilerias que veía en la calle cuando caminaba a la Universidad o a su trabajo de medio tiempo. Muchos la veían como una linda señorita, muchos la seguían y otros insistían en salir pero cuando veían sus ojos, se alejaban, no querían meterse con aquella maldición. Resoplaba molesta. Ella le mostraría al mundo que no necesitaba a alguien para ser feliz.

Había decidido ocultar su ojo verde con su flequillo de color azul y mechones rosas. Aunque le gustará ese color y aunque su mamá le dijera que sus ojos eran hermosos, no tenía de otra más que ocultarlo. O eso era lo que hubiera querido hacer hasta ese día. Se había detenido en el parque al sentir una corriente de aire que había removido sus cabellos, el pasador que detenía su flequillo había caído y dejaba al descubierto el ojo que todo ese tiempo quería esconder. Cuando se calmó, abrió los ojos, fue en ese momento que todo se detuvo.

Incluso, contuvo la respiración. Frente a ella se encontraba un chico de blancos cabellos y mechones purpuras. Pero sin duda, lo que más le llamó la atención fueron sus ojos, ese verde esmeralda lo podría diferenciar. Ese ojo celeste, era idéntico al suyo. Tenía entendido que las almas gemelas eran difíciles de encontrar y en caso de tener aquella maldición, era lo doble de difícil. Muchas veces ni lo encontrabas pero justo, delante de ella, se encontraba esa persona.

Instintivamente, ambos cubrieron uno de sus ojos, cubrieron aquel que les pertenecía. Sin duda, no pudo existir algo más extraño que ese día.

* * *

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

 **¡Porque yolo! Esta historia continuará, a penas es el inicio de una nueva que durará no se por cuánto tiempo pero de que aquí va a estar, aquí va a estar.**

 **No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel.**

 **El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction.**

 **Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo.**

 **¡Nos vemos a la próxima!**

* * *

 **Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**

 **Fecha: Martes 4 de Diciembre de 2018**


	3. II

**Ladies and Gentlemen!**

 **Quiero disculparme por no poder subir este capítulo anteriormente pero he estado tan ocupada que realmente ya no se donde meter mi cabeza después de tanto que he escrito. Quiero aclarar que estos dos capítulos son como la introducción de la historia de ellos dos, al tercer capítulo, todo continuará con normalidad.**

 **It's time to read!**

 **It's showtime!**

* * *

 **Aclaración: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**

* * *

 **-Lo siento pero es mejor dejar las cosas así Ryoken**

Y sin poder decir algo más vio como la chica se alejaba. Soltó un gruñido molesto. Golpeó la pared y volvió a ponerse los lentes oscuros, quería cubrir su desgracia. Desde que podía recordar, aquellos ojos le habían traído una enorme desgracia en cuando a su vida amorosa.

Era un chico tranquilo, tenía un buen trabajo en la empresa familiar, muy pronto obtendría el puesto de su padre, tenía muchos amigos, muy social pero sin ninguna chica que quisiera estar a su lado a causa de esa maldición que lo atormentaria. Desde niño, supo el porque sus ojos eran diferente color, su padre le había explicado, sus hermanos mayores le ayudaron a entender y al final, su mejor amigo fue aquel que le dio un golpe en la cabeza para que dejará de quejarse.

Sin embargo, el quería tener una vida completamente diferente. No quería que si felicidad dependiera de una completa desconocida que se había llevado lo que le pertenecía. Intento por muchos medios intentar ocultar aquel defecto en él. Por un tiempo intento utilizar pupilentes pero eran tan molestos y tener la simple sensación que tocar con tu dedo tu ojo cada vez que estos se movían, era realmente asqueroso.

Dejó los pupilentes a un lado para tener unos lentes oscuros, era buena idea y le agregaba algo bueno a su imagen pero el simple echo de tener que cargarlo y no olvidarlos; a parte de que cuando tomaba clases tenía que quitarselos, era realmente algo molesto. Así que de vez en cuando se acordaba de ellos y en la oficina era molestos usarlos todo ese tiempo.

 ** _-No tienes porque avergonzarte sobre tus ojos Ryoken_** -Había dicho su madre cuando era pequeño y la visitaba en el hospital. ** _\- Son hermosos sin importar el color o la maldición que te persigue pero_** -Sonrió **_\- El día que encuentres a la chica indicada, te darás cuenta de muchas cosas_**

 ** _-¿De que me debo dar cuenta?_** -Pregunto confundido el pequeño Ryoken. ** _\- Ella me robó lo que me pertenece_**

 ** _-Hay mi niño_** -Sonrió con cariño para acariciar sus blancos cabellos. ** _\- Te darás cuenta que la verdadera felicidad existe, así como la de tu padre y la mía, nuestros ojos eran de diferente color hasta que nos conocimos_** -Soltó una risita. ** _\- Perdimos nuestro orgullo para estar al lado del otro y nunca me he arrepentido ahora es tu turno de demostrar que puedes seguir con tu camino, con tu verdadera felicidad y podrás hacer feliz a esa chica especial_**

Fueron meses después cuando su madre murió y sintió como todo se derrumbaba. Había olvidado las palabras de su madre, así que intentaría ser feliz con cualquier chica que lo aceptará, aunque todo se derrumbaba con facilidad al ver que no iba a ser fácil. Tendría que encontrar a esa chica ladrona, enamorarla y quitarle lo que le pertenece.

O eso quería hacer cuando la vio. La ventisca de aire ensucio sus lentes oscuros. Tuvo que quitarselos y detenerse. Vio en el piso un pasado con un bonito adorno, curiosamente era idéntico al que su madre solía usar. Sonrió ante el recuerdo, cuando alzó la vista se encontró con ella.

Una chica de cabellos azules y mechas rosas le miraba con atención. Era hermosa sin duda pero lo que más llamaba la atención era el color de sus ojos, eran idénticos a los suyos, el mismo color, aquel azul celeste y esmeralda que combinaban a la perfección. Tenía entendido que las almas gemelas eran difíciles de encontrar pero no creyó que la tendría fácil. Instintivamente ambos cubriendo el ojos que les pertenecía. Iba caminar a ella hasta que vio como corría a su lado sin poder detenerla.

No olvidaría esa imagen, suspiro al momento de volver a mirar el pasador que estaba en su mano.

 **-¿Acaso está era una de tus señales mamá?**

Ahora que la encontró. Tendría que quitarle lo que le pertenece, ella no sería su camino a la felicidad y mucho menos aceptaría perder su orgullo por una desconocida.

* * *

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

 **Espero ahora si no tardar y poder subir los capítulos a tiempo. ¡A seguir trabajando!**

 **No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel.**

 **El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction.**

 **Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo.**

 **¡Nos vemos a la próxima!**

* * *

 **Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**

 **Fecha: Viernes 14 de Diciembre de 2018**


	4. III

**Ladies and Gentlemen!**

 **Realmente lamento por tardar en actualizar pero como había estado ocupada en otras cosas, pues a penas tuve oportunidad de escribir un poco más de la historia.**

 **It's time to read!**

 **It's showtime!**

* * *

 **Aclaración: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**

* * *

 **-Es hora de despertar Yu** -Serena hablaba a su hija dormida, quien sólo gruñia entre sueños y se movía perezosa de un lado a otro. **\- Prometiste que en tu día de descanso ayudarias a tu padre en la tienda**

Suspiro. A veces odiaba que su hija tuviera su mismo problema de caer como peso muerto cuando dormía, hubiera querido que fuera como su esposo, el cuál, con el primer tono de despertador, ya estaba despierto y empezaba sus actividades matutinas. Soltó una risita cuando vio como su hija sacaba perezosa su cabeza de entre todas sus cobijas. Con cariño, empezó a quitar sus cabellos pegados en su rostro.

No podía negar que se llegó asustar cuando, al nacer su hija, sus pequeños ojitos eran de diferente color, se preocupó de que Yuri no la quisiera aceptar, ambos amaban esa pequeña aún sin antes nacer. Pero cuando tuvo a su pequeña niña en brazos y cuando le brindó su primer alimento de su pecho, todo se fue al carajo, beso su frente y le prometió, que no importará el tiempo que pase y las decisiones que tome, siempre le iba ayudar aunque al final, la tuviera difícil por no poder ser feliz.

Miro a Yuri un tanto asustada pero todo fue olvidado, cuando lo vio sonreír y abrazar a ambas con cariño. Beso la frente de su pequeña y sólo decía lo mucho que la querían.

Se encargó de educar a una niña feliz, muy ruda y que nunca se diera por vencida. Y después de todos esos años, su hija ya era una adulta, una bella mujer capaz de cautivar a todos con su belleza y su personalidad. Una mujer inteligente que no iba a necesitar de su alma gemela para ser feliz. Incluso, solía dar un poco más de miedo que si esposo, no por nada, Yuri se mostraba orgulloso por ella. Aunque el día anterior, su hija había llegado con una mala cara y al final a había ido a dormir sin querer cenar.

Sonrió más cuando vio a su hija abrir sus ojos. Celeste y esmeralda, aquel color esmeralda era el mismo que los suyos pero ese celeste, ese desconocido no haría a su hija infeliz. De eso se encargaría ella y su esposo. Era su pequeña a pesar de todo.

 **-¿Papá ya está en la tienda?** -Preguntó perezosa mientras se sentaba y rascaba uno de sus ojos.

 **-Sabes que tu padre madruga** -Soltó una risita al ver a su hija bostezar. **\- Te preparé el desayuno, vamos**

Antes de que pudiera levantarse, sintió como su hija tomaba su mano. Al verla, se preocupó al ver aquella mirada triste de su hija, por algún motivo, recordó cuando le llamaron de la escuela porque había peleado con un niño y supo sobre su triste camino. Iba a preguntar cuando sintio como la abrazaba y trataba de ocultar su rostro en su hombro. Sabía que algo le había pasado, no por eso la había escuchado maldecir en la noche.

 **-Lo encontré mamá** -Susurró. **\- Ayer lo encontré**

Serena inmediatamente comprendió esas palabras. Yusaku le había prometido que el día que encontrara a su alma gemela, ella sería la primera en enterarse porque no quería que Yuri empezará a investigar por quien es el maldito bastardo. Y ahora, ahí se encontraba su pequeña, llorando en su hombro mientras la abrazaba con fuerza. Sabía lo que esas palabras significaban, que ella tendría que ir por ese desconocido para buscar lo que le pertenece. Tuvo que consolar y besar su frente.

 **-No importa si decides seguirlo o no, tienes que ser fuerte y decidir sobre tu felicidad** -Habló. **\- Siempre estaremos aquí cariño** -La abrazo con fuerza. **\- Es tu alma gemela de quien hablamos al final en cuenta, tienes derecho a lo que quieras hacer**

Yuri podia esperar un rato más. Su hija ahora más que nada la necesitaba.

 **.o.**

Ryoken no podia entender porque había tenido ese sueño otra vez. Uno en donde se volvía a repetir el momento cuando perdió a su madre. Como su padre le abrazaba mientras pedía desesperado que lo dejarán ver a su madre. Se despertó un tanto intranquilo, había sido una pesadilla más.

Cuando menos se dio cuenta, de su ojo color esmeralda, empezaban a caer lágrimas. Aunque sabía que ese era un recuerdo doloroso, sabía que todo podía ser por culpa de esa chica ladrona que le quito un mundo diferente. Esa chica estaba llorando, tanto que podía sentir como su pecho dolía y sentía un poco de tristeza. Había leído que el poder que tenían las almas gemelas cuando se encontraban, era realmente fuerte. Podían sentir las emociones del otro, eso iba a ser confuso. Ahora que la había descubierto, no tenía de otra más que ir por ella. Era lo que dictaba la maldición.

Perezoso se levantaba de la cama. No quería ir a trabajar, tenía pereza en sólo levantarse. Pero queria saber más sobre esa chica. Vio el pasador en su mesa de noche, es el único recuerdo que tiene de ella. Lo tomó con cuidado y lo miro con atención, sin duda, era idéntico al que su mamá siempre llevaba en su cabello.

 **-Esto es una mala broma mamá** -Habló para dejar aquel pasador en su lugar y caminar a su computadora. **\- Es hora de buscar a la señorita desconocida**

Una chica normal de ciudad. Podía recordar con claridad como era, así que tal vez, buscarla entre varias bases de datos, no estaría mal. Sus ojos leían con rapidez la información de cada uno de esos desconocidos, veía las fotos y eliminaba las que no le ayudarían. Buscaba con rapidez hasta que la encontró, aquel cabello raro y de diferentes colores, esos grandes ojos, lamentablemente, uno de esos ojos era cubierto con su flequillo. Sonrió pensando en lo que podía hacer, al final en cuenta.

 **-Enamorar a una desconocida no será nada difícil** -Se burló. **\- Y será más fácil tratándose de mi alma gemela**

Lo que no sabia, era que había una persona detrás de la puerta escuchando.

 **.o.**

 **-Gracias por su compra** -Yusaku hizo una pequeña reverencia mientras se despedía de sus clientes.

Suspiró. De alguna manera se sentía mejor, hablar con su madre y escuchar como seguiría con ella dependiendo de lo que decidiera hacer. Miro a su padre, acomodaba las macetas de flores en cuestión de nombres y algunas más en colores. Era curioso, ya que desde que puede recordar, sabía el nombre de cada una de esas flores como efecto tenía cuando se utilizaban.

Había aprendido de su padre Yuri Fujiki todo eso. No por nada, había veces en las que su madre pensaba que si padre amaba más a las flores que a ella. Vio a lo lejos aquel segundo ayudante, Ethan Spectre, aquel extranjero que había llegado por curiosidad y se había quedado porque quería saber más. Sólo que a veces tenía problemas con él ya que siempre aparecía cuando menos le llamaban y cada que la asustaba, le daba ganas de golpearlo. Creo que podía entender el porque su apellido era ese.

Salió de su lugar para acomodar algunas cosas en la floreria. Podía agradecer que ese lugar era tranquilo, le ayudaba a pensar lo que había sucedido. Salió de sus pensamientos cuando escucho la campana en la puerta. Limpio sus manos con una pequeña toalla que siempre cargaba, iba a saludar con amabilidad cuando lo vio, a ese chico de ayer. Todo buen ánimo se había ido por la borda con sólo verlo.

 **-¿Qué haces aquí?**

 **-¿Así recibes a tus clientes?** -Ryoken sonrió con burla. **\- Qué mala eres para recibirlos**

 **-Se que no vienes en plan de cliente** -Yusaku suspiro. **\- ¿Qué quieres?**

Antes de que el otro pudiera responder, Yuri apareció. Abrió los ojos sorprendido al ver los ojos de ese hombre desconocido, como miraba a su hija con burla cuando intentaba cubrir uno de sus ojos y antes de poder evitarlo, había acorralado a ese hombre y puesto un cuchillo en su cuello tirando algunas cosas en el proceso. Ante el estruendo, Serena y Spectre aparecieron. Miraban sorprendidos lo que Yuri hacia y también miraban sorprendidos al hombre acorralado.

 **-¿Ryoken?** -Habló Spectre.

 **-¿Lo conoces?** -Preguntó Serena.

 **-Entonces todo el tiempo lo sabías Spectre** -Ryoken se quejó. **\- Qué ella era mi alma gemela** -Se quejó ante el agarré.

 **-Mi hija tiene un nombre** -Se quejó Yuri. **\- ¿Qué vienes hacer aquí?**

Antes de poder hablar, una última persona entró por la puerta de la pequeña tienda. Aquel señor miro un tanto sorprendido lo que pasaba. Su hijo con un objeto filoso cerca de su cuello, un hombre enojado de cabellos morados, una mujer de ojos esmeraldas y el mejor amigo de su hijo sin saber que hacer.

 **-¿Qué está pasando aquí?** -Habló ese desconocido.

 **-¿Papá?** -Ryoken habló. **\- ¿Qué haces aquí?**

 **-¿Señor Kiyoshi?** -Spectre habló.

Serena intentaba tranquilizar a su esposo. Spectre trataba de convencer a Yuri de que dejará a Ryoken ya que no era mala persona, Ryoken intentaba pedirle ayuda a su padre y Kiyoshi pareciera que intentaba regañar a su hijo. Todo era un alboroto, todos gritaban y nadie se daba cuenta de que alguien estaba más que fastifiada. Yusaku no lo soporto más.

 **-¿Quieren cerrar la maldita boca?**

Todos guardaron silencio cuando escucharon a Yusaku gritar, unos más sorprendidos y otros arrepentidos. La escucharon maldecir sin siquiera mirar atrás cuando su madre le hablaba, al mismo tiempo que salía por la puerta y la cerraba con fuerza que tal vez había roto el vidrio. Los presentes se quedaron mirando por un rato. ¿Qué es lo que había pasado?

 **-Yuri** -Serena habló a su esposo.

Inmediatamente entendió el mensaje. Tal vez, unas horas a solas ayudarían a que Yusaku pudiera tranquilizarse. Quito el cuchillo del cuello de ese desconocido y lo tomo del hombro. Ryoken empezaba a temer un poco. ¿Qué clase de familia era esa?

 **-En lo que Yusaku regresa, hablaremos contigo** -Hablo Yuri con seriedad.

Ryoken pensó que eso sonaba como una mala idea ya que sintió como su padre posaba su mano en su hombro mientras asentía a lo que había dicho ese hombre. Eso no iba de acuerdo a sus planes. Realmente hubiera deseado tener una vida normal.

* * *

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

 **¿Entendieron la referencia cuando todos empezaron a discutir? Espero que si, trate de que fuera un poco cómica.**

 **No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel.**

 **El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction.**

 **Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo.**

 **¡Nos vemos a la próxima!**

* * *

 **Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**

 **Fecha: Martes 15 de Enero de 2019**


	5. IV

**Ladies and Gentlemen!**

 **Creo que debo confesarlo. Pero esta historia tendrá pocos capítulos, ya lo he decidido mientras hacia mis mapas de capítulos de los fics que están en constante actualización. Así que no está historia como en total tendrá de unos 10 a 15 capítulos más o menos.**

 **It's time to read!**

 **It's showtime!**

* * *

 **Aclaración: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**

* * *

Homura Takeru caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de la ciudad, regresaba de su trabajo, estaba preparado para las clases de defensa que recibiría de su abuelo. Aunque estuviera agotado, tenía que enfrentar a su abuelo, de alguna manera, era como un apoyo de ambos por la pedida de sus padres y donde podía hablar con este para aclarar algunas dudas. Realmente, nadie quería meterse con él. Aquella mala mirada que les dirigía, hacia que todos huyeran como perros cobardes, aunque sería más de decir, que el los miraba de esa manera porqué tenía una muy mala vista pero para mantener su perfil de un chico delincuente, prefería no ponerse sus lentes.

En fin. Caminaba por esas calles mientras tarareaba las canciones que escuchaba, ignoraba a todo el mundo por culpa de los audífonos en sus oídos. Giró a la esquina cuando la vio. Detuvo su andar para ver a Yusaku Fujiki sentada en esos viejos columpios. Curioso se acercó, sabía que la chica sólo iba a ese lugar cuando tenía problemas con el mundo. Y aunque esta lo negara, esa mirada triste y enfada, le decía todo. La manera en la que movía sus pies y las palabras que ella susurraba. Cualquiera que la viera, podían sentir miedo de ella.

 **-Hola Yusa-chan** -Saludo amigablemente mientras tomaba asiendo a su lado.

 **-Hola Taku** -Trato de sonreír.

 **-¿Sucede algo?** -Preguntó curioso. **\- Han sido muy pocas veces pero siempre vienes a este lugar cuando algo te pasa** -Sonrió. **\- Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea**

 **-Gracias Taku** -Yusaku suspiro. **\- Hubo una discusión en mi casa y preferí salir antes de ver como creaban una tercera guerra**

Takeru miro un tanto confundido. ¿Había tenido una discusión con sus padres? Por lo que sabía, era la mejor hija que unos padres quisiera tener, siempre ayudaba en casa después de sus clases en la Universidad y su trabajo de medio tiempo. Ayudaba en la tienda de su padre y nunca contestaba mal a los mismos. Incluso, aún sueño hija de un militar retirado y una maestra de nivel preescolar, Yusaku era una hija muy atenta.

 **-¿A tus padres?** -No pudo evitar preguntar.

 **-En realidad** -Balbuceo un poco para al final suspirar. **\- No fue por culpa de ellos, papá sólo me quería proteger y mi mamá sólo quería detenerlo pero fue culpa de alguien más** -Miro a Takeru. **\- Es sólo que lo encontré Taku, encontré a mi alma gemela y es un maldito bastardo**

Takeru suspiro. Acarició la mejilla de Yusaku, apartó un poco su cabello para ver ese ojo de otro color. Ese color celeste que ocultaba de todos y que el tenía ese privilegio de verlo primero. No sabía el porque lo ocultaba, solo podía decir que se veía tierna, como sea, ella se veía bien.

 **-Bueno, al menos lo encontraste** -Takeru sonrió. **-He escuchado que muchos tardan en encontrarlo ¿Y ahora que harás?**

 **-Estaba pensando en engañarlo** -Hablo Yusaku tranquila. **\- Estoy segura que eso es lo que el haría de igual manera, me utilizaría para que al final tenga lo que todo este tiempo ha buscado** -Sonrió. **\- No sería malo si yo lo utilizará**

 **-¿Estas segura?** -Preguntó Takeru con burla. **-¿Y si te enamoras de él?**

 **-No lo haría** -Enlazó su mano con la de Takeru. **\- No podría enamorarme de alguien como él** \- Yusaku le miro de mala manera. **\- Y ni se te ocurra decir que eso puede pasar por el simple echo de ser mi alma gemela**

 **-Esta bien, no hablaré de más, no quiero que me des otra paliza**

 **-¿Aún recuerdas esa paliza que te di cuando éramos niños?** -Pregunto Yusaku con burla. **\- Tu tuviste la culpa por burlarte de mis ojos** -Sonrió con superioridad. **\- Y te seguiré ganando Homura Takeru ¿Qué dirán de una simple chica que le ganó al delincuente numero uno?**

 **-No es justo** -El nombrado se quejó. **\- La tienes de ganar, tu padre fue un militar ¿Cómo diablos quieres que te gane?**

Ambos se miraron. Yusaku soltó una risita, Takeru sonrió. Saber que su amiga se sentía bien, era lo único que le importaba. Sin embargo, saber que ella podía llegar a enamorarse de ese desconocido, tal vez le afectaba. El quería a Yusaku y sabía que la misma también lo quería pero no podía meterse en su camino por el simple echo de que la maldición aún estaba presente. Pensar en la felicidad de ella era su prioridad.

Antes de que la chica hablará, acercó su rostro para darle un beso. Ese no sería ni el primero ni el último beso que compartirían.

 **.o.**

Ryoken podia sentir una presión en su pecho. ¿Qué estaba haciendo esa chica que no regresaba a casa con sus padres que sintiera un rato sentimiento? Para su desgracia, tenía que quedarse en la casa de la misma para explicar sus intenciones a los padres de esta. Pensó que hubiera sido más fácil con ella presente pero ante su huida, solo se quedaba ahí sentado, a su lado su padre y frente a ellos los padres de la chica.

Spectre estaba en la cocina haciendo un té. Un gran silencio se formó. Uno muy incómodo. No sabía como empezar hablar y cuando abría la boca, la mirada de aquel señor de cabellos morados le decía que era mejor guardar silencio. Las tazas humeantes de un delicioso aroma habían llegado a la mesa frente a él. Todos tomaron su taza y tomaron de ella.

Iban a empezar las negociaciones cuando escucharon como la puerta se abría y cerraba. Unas risas se escuchaban al mismo tiempo que empezaban a bromear. Todos miraron cuando Yusaku al fin apareció con un muchacho de cabellos plateados y mechas rojas, el cual cargaba una bolsa de plástico. Yuri y Serena conocían a ese chico. Claro, como olvidar al niño que su hija golpeó y le aplicó algunas llaves que su padre le había enseñado. Y como después se habían convertido en grandes amigos.

Serena fue la primera en acercarse a su hija. Acarició el rostro de su hija y la abrazo. Yusaku se sintió tranquila. Miro a su padre y nunca creyó sentirse feliz de ver que Spectre seguía ahí. Suspiro al ver a ese desconocido y al padre de este, tenía que arreglar eso cuánto antes.

 **-Buenas noches señora Fujiki** -Takeru hizo una reverencia. **\- Mi abuela le manda estas frutas**

 **-Muchas gracias Takeru-kun** -Serena sonrió. **\- Es mejor que regreses a casa antes de que se haga más tarde**

 **-Claro** -Takeru sonrió. Hizo una reverencia a Yuri y miro a Yusaku. **\- Otro día hablamos**

 **-Claro** -Yusaku le dio un beso en la mejilla. **\- Vete con cuidado**

Takeru miro por un momento a Ryoken. Sin duda, ese tipo era la alma gemela de Yusaku, sus ojos le confirmaban aquello. Tenía las pintas de un tipo millonario y que no le importaba a Yusaku. Hizo una reverencia por educación y se retiró del lugar. Esperaron a que Takeru saliera para empezar hablar.

Yusaku tomo lugar entre sus padres, podía imaginar que Spectre se había ido a la tienda a dar una última revisada a la tienda.

 **-¿Qué es lo que pretendes con mi hija?** -Preguntó Yuri.

 **-Yuri** -Serena regaño a su esposo. **\- Lamento los modales de mi esposo, mi nombre es Serena, el es Yuri y nuestra hija Yusaku ¿Cuál es su nombre?**

 **-Kogami Ryoken** -Hablo Ryoken. **\- El es mi padre Kiyoshi** -Suspiró. **-Ambos queremos regresar a la normalidad, tener una vida normal** -Ryoken suspiro. **\- ¿No es lo que ustedes como padres quieren para su hija?**

Serena miro a Yuri. Este mantenía una mirada tranquila.

 **-Señor Fujiki** -Habló Kiyoshi. **\- Ambos sabemos lo que significa que ellos encontraran a su alma gemela** -Suspiró. **\- Mi esposa y yo tuvimos el mismo destino y me gustaría que ellos no cruzarán por esos mismos problemas** -Hizo una reverencia. **\- Me gustaría que se dieran una oportunidad de conocerse, de enamorarse y de hacer las paces con su anteriores vidas ¿Será eso posible?**

Todos guardaron silencio. Yuri miraba a Ryoken, este se sentía un poco intimidado ante la mirada de ese señor. Yusaku miraba con atención el ambiente.

 **-Desde mi punto de vista** -Yusaku habló. **\- Enamorarme no es mi prioridad, me enseñaron a ser feliz sin ti** -Suspiró. **\- Pero si quiero mi vida a la normalidad, así que supongo que no tengo de otra más que aceptar su trato** -Miro a Ryoken. **\- No debes preocuparte por mi padre, es un militar retirado así que no puede hacerte daño** -Sonrió con burla. **\- Deberías preocuparte de ti, que fue a mi quien me enseñó como defenderme de tipos como tu**

 **-Ya lo veremos** -Ryoken sonrió. **\- ¿Quieres apostar de quien se enamorara primero?** -Se levantó de su lugar.

 **-Suena bien la idea Kogami-san** -Yusaku de levantó. **\- Ya lo veremos**

Los tres adultos miraron a esos dos que empezaban a discutir. Suspiraron y sólo se miraron. ¿En serio dudaban del amor de las almas gemelas? Eran tan idiotas sus propios hijos.

 **-¿Porque no empezar este fin de semana?** -Hablo Kiyoshi interrumpiendo la discusión de ellos. **\- Podrían empezar con conocerse**

Ryoken y Yusaku se miraron. ¿Era tan pronto iniciar?

 **.o.**

Yusaku y Ryoken suspiraron, sabían que algo así iba a suceder ese fin de semana, por eso habían pedido ese día por parte de su descanso, claro; los jefes de Yusaku entendieron cuando hablaron de sus almas gemelas y le desearon suerte a la chica. También sabían que iban a ser el centro de atención gracias a sus ojos, todas las personas se habían dado cuenta. Aunque Ryoken ocultaba sus ojos en sus lentes oscuros y Yusaku con su flequillo, eran parte de las habladurías de las personas. Escuchaban los murmullos a sus espaldas. ¿Acaso no tenían otra cosa que hacer en lugar de molestarlos? Al parecer no, aunque siendo ellos, solo bastaba una mirada para poder silenciarlos.

¿En serio habían aceptado salir ese día? Hasta les había costado levantarse. Mejor se hubieran negado y cada uno hubiera continuado con su antigua vida. Se detuvieron a tomar algo bajo la sombrilla de un café. No había temas para compartir y sólo miraban a otro lado. Habían intentado conocerse pero no eran compatibles. Mientras ella decía dulce, el decía salado; mientras ella decía salida al cine; el decía salida a los parques. Lo único que tenían en común fue que llegaron tarde a su pequeña salida y ya. No había otras cosas. Incluso Ryoken le iba a pedir que mejor cancelaran esos planes, que no valían la pena.

 **-¿Yusaku?** -La nombrada volteó al ver a ese chico de cabellos morados, un ojo de color café y otro morado.

 **-Hola Jin** -Se levantó a saludarlo. **\- ¿Qué haces por aquí?**

 **-Es el café de mi hermano ¿No te lo dije?**

 **-¿Es este?** -Yusaku soltó una risita. **\- Crei que era otro**

 **-Eres mala Yu-chan** -Jin suspiro derrotado. **\- Incluso te invitamos a la inauguración pero no pudiste venir por la escuela**

 **-Oh cierto** -Yusaku se disculpó. **\- He estado ocupada**

Ryoken miraba con atención como Yusaku hablaba naturalmente con ese desconocido. Podía decir que era igual a ellos, ver a esa chica hablar con normalidad le dio curiosidad que sólo se quedó callado escuchando la conversación de ellos dos. O eso fue hasta que a lo lejos vio a Spectre y su prometida Miyu. Alzó la mano en modo de saludo para que estos de acercarán.

Realmente iba a ser difícil acercarse el uno al otro.

* * *

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

 **¿Y ustedes por quien apuestan? Yo se el resultado pero quien atine de quien de ellos se va a enamorar primero, tendrán un regalo especial. Bueno, un capítulo extra de estos fics, eso es lo que más o menos ando planeando.**

 **No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel.**

 **El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction.**

 **Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo.**

 **¡Nos vemos a la próxima!**

* * *

 **Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**

 **Fecha: Martes 22 de Enero de 2019**


End file.
